<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not An Island (I've Got You) by RoseIsRelatable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848679">I'm Not An Island (I've Got You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable'>RoseIsRelatable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Key [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Rose's WeUs universe, Snapshots, Some Humor, Wedding Fluff, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MyeongWook's wedding day, told in eleven snapshots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Key [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not An Island (I've Got You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title credit: Jack's Mannequin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was setting tables on Saturday morning, still in casual clothes, when there came a loud knock on the practice room door. He rushed to answer, finding a man Hwanwoong guessed to be around 50. The man carried a huge yellow vase bursting with rainbow-colored flowers. “I followed the signs on the walls,” he said. “There’s one more bouquet out in my delivery van. This is an interesting place to hold a wedding. Where do you want the flowers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong hesitated. “Uh, just set them down, I guess. I’ll carry them where they need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re awfully heavy,” the man warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Hwanwoong was used to people underestimating him. And, yes, it was true that he sometimes exhibited a bit of “small dog syndrome.” But surely he could handle a bouquet. The man nodded, set the vase on the floor, and turned around to navigate his way back to his delivery van for the other bouquet. Hwanwoong picked up the yellow vase, heaving it up against his chest and wrapping his arms around it to hook his fingers under the bottom. The delivery man wasn’t lying when he said it was heavy. Hwanwoong figured the vase must be made of heavy ceramic. Or maybe concrete. He waddled to the end of the aisle and set the yellow vase down on a stand on the side where Giwook was to stand for the ceremony. He exhaled a long sigh, plopping down on one of the chairs around the tables. He’d let the delivery man take the other bouquet to its place on the opposite side of the aisle.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Geonhak snapped without turning around. Keonhee stopped and took a step back. “Come any closer and I will throw you across the room. I don’t need you so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing </span>
  </em>
  <span>near this cake, let alone swinging those clumsy arms around and ruining all my hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even know I was here?” Keonhee asked in disbelief. “I just want a strawberry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak took a deep breath, hesitantly stepping away from the cake he was decorating. “Don’t go near it,” he warned as he approached the fridge. He pulled out a bowl of berries. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries all jumbled together in the glass dish. “You can have some of these. They’re not pretty enough for the cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s such a mean thing to say about fruits,” Keonhee said, gingerly taking the bowl out of Geonhak’s hand. Geonhak sighed again and returned to the cake. He had to smooth out the cream on the sides before he could pipe the perimeter of the top and bottom edges and build an artistic pile of berries on top. Youngjo would be home any minute with fresh mint leaves for him to add to the cake. He deftly spun the cake on the lazy susan, scraping the frosting on the sides to be perfectly smooth. It was a white cake with white whipped buttercream. He would pipe the bottom edge with blue whipped buttercream and the top edge with yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak felt Dongju’s hands land on his hips. The maknae pressed his cheek against Geonhak’s shoulder blade. “I’m not ready,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak set his decorating tools down and covered Dongju’s hands with his own. “He’s not going anywhere,” he assured him, rubbing his thumbs along the backs of Dongju’s hands. “You’ll still have a brother.” He felt Dongju nod. “Help me mix up some colored frosting, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Youngjo set up his laptop in the practice space. Hwanwoong was still working on the tables. It was really starting to look like a nice wedding venue. He cursed the company’s wifi for what felt like the thousandth time. The whole playlist for the day was in cloud storage. He really didn’t want to have to download the whole thing, but it would save them from lag during the celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked the button to start the download and hoped the network could handle it. As long as he had nothing else to do for a while, Youngjo started messing with the sound system he’d brought in from his studio. He knew exactly how to set up the speakers, and it took no time at all to have everything ready. Well, everything but the playlist. That was still downloading, not even half-finished by the time he had the system up. He sighed as he stood up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woongie!” Youngjo called. “Peanut?” The dancer perked up at attention. “Can I help you with the tables?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re mostly done,” Hwanwoong called back. “You can help me with the rainbow streamers that go on the back of the chairs if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo nodded and approached, sitting down at one of the tables. Hwanwoong set several rolls of metallic streamers of all different colors on the table and showed Youngjo how to twist them into the proper design. He became so engrossed in his busywork, he didn’t even notice when his download finished.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Seoho helped to bring in the cupcakes. Why the couple had decided they needed one hundred rainbow-iced cupcakes for their small wedding would never make sense to him. There wouldn’t even be a hundred guests! He had a feeling they’d be eating cupcakes for the next few days, trying to pawn them off on Mamamoo and Purple Kiss. Seoho didn’t want to spend a week crapping rainbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arranged the cupcakes on trays on one of the long tables at the side of the room. “That’s a lot of cupcakes,” Youngjo said, whistling. Seoho nodded. He was taking care to keep the vanilla cakes away from the chocolate ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each cupcake was topped with a swirl of rainbow frosting that looked like tie-dye, along with a delicate-looking sugar rose in either blue or yellow. He smiled. MyeongWook’s color scheme really was pretty cute.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongju buttoned his white shirt all the way up to his neck and flipped up his collar. He wrapped the orange silk necktie around it, looping the wide end around the narrow end, tucking it into the loop, pulling it tight, strangling himself a little. He winced and loosened the tie slightly. He put on his orange vest and buttoned it before throwing on his suit jacket. Looking in the mirror, he had to admit that the suit looked pretty sharp on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the pair of rings from the table in the living room. One, his brother’s, was white gold with a diagonal line of tiny garnets set in it. The other looked exactly the same in a pale yellow gold. That was the only way he could tell the two wedding rings apart. Giwook and Dongmyeong even wore the same ring size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rings felt heavy in Dongju’s hand. He was scared to death of losing them. Why was it his job? He tucked them into the breast pocket of his jacket and fastened the button so they couldn’t jump out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak emerged from the bedrooms in his black and white attire and smirked at Dongju. He reached out and gently, sweetly turned Dongju’s collar down over his tie. “You forgot something,” he said with a chuckle as he straightened the fabric. “Orange is a good color on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dongju scoffed. His resolve fell away and his bottom lip started to tremble. “I’m still not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be,” Geonhak whispered. He leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Dongju’s quivering lips.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Keonhee stood just outside the door of the practice space, all dressed up in his black suit with its white vest and tie. He loved it. He thought he looked fancy and expensive, and it straightened his spine a little. He carried himself with elegance and confidence. Clumsy Keonhee, he was not. He bowed to Dongmyeong’s parents when they approached. “Your hanbok looks beautiful, Eomoni,” he complimented the twins’ mother as he offered his elbow. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eomoni tittered, fluttering her silk fan as she took hold of Keonhee’s elbow. “It may be beautiful, but I feel like I might drown in my own sweat on a sweltering day like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure to keep you cool today,” Keonhee promised as he guided the pair to a table at the front of the aisle. “Dongmyeong-ah wants you to sit here for the ceremony. But for now, you’re free to mill about and have something to drink. There’s also a tray of fresh fruits and vegetables for everyone while you wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good usher,” Eomoni said, patting Keonhee on the arm. “And you look so nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Keonhee glided back to the door, ready to lead more guests inside. “Ah, sunbaenim! You made it! Follow me,” he said, leading Day6’s bassist into the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yonghoon stood at the end of the aisle, quietly mulling over his index cards. There were only three of them, but they held a lot of words and a lot of weight. He was proud of himself for writing everything down instead of just winging it. This way, he would be sure to say everything he needed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel particularly special. He had no powers that would make the wedding more legally valid. There would be no registration, no witnesses signing a certificate for the couple. He knew that didn’t make his role any less important. He paced, mumbling to himself as he read over his cards. A lump formed in his throat as he mumbled, “We’re all so proud of you.” Yonghoon tilted his head back and blinked rapidly, willing his tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone tapped on Yonghoon’s shoulder. He looked down into Hyungu’s eyes as the guitarist opened his arms wide. “You look like you’re trying not to cry,” he said, pulling Yonghoon into a hug. “You’ll do fine, hyung.” Yonghoon nodded, returning the embrace and burying his nose in Hyungu’s silky hair. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harin headed for one of the rooms adjacent to the practice space. He wanted to check up on the couple before everything started. He began with Dongmyeong, in the room to his right. He knocked lightly first, then pushed the door open. Dongmyeong was on a chair, curled into himself, sobbing quietly into a tissue in his hand. He was startled when Harin walked in. “Hyung,” Dongmyeong groaned. “I want my mom.” His eyes were red. The sparkly diamond stud he’d put through his nose piercing that day was pushing out slightly from the pressure. He just looked so pitiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get her,” Harin said. “I’ll go get her. Do you need anything else? Should I bring you water?” Dongmyeong nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin ran out of the room, bursting through the door of the practice space again. He filled a cup with cool filtered water and approached Eomoni. “Dongmyeong needs you,” he said, interrupting the conversation she was having with Wheein. “Sorry, sunbae. I need Eomoni to come with me.” Wheein nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Harin pulled Eomoni to her feet and led her to the room where Dongmyeong was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to her son’s side immediately, pushing the cup of water into his hands. As Harin left, he overheard Dongmyeong whimpering, “What if he changes his mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin softly closed the door and headed for the room on the other side of the practice room. “Hi, hyung!” Giwook greeted as he entered. He was shaking a bottle of sunny yellow nail polish. “Can you help me paint my nails? I want to match Dongmyeong-ah. It’s quick-dry polish.” Harin nodded and took the bottle out of Giwook’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bassist’s nails were yellow, Harin led him out of the room to stand before the door to the practice space. Eomoni was just beginning to emerge from Dongmyeong’s room. “Get Myeongie,” Harin told her. “It’s about that time. Tell him Giwook-ah is waiting for him.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hyungu smiled at Harin as the drummer approached Yonghoon, whispering in the leader’s ear. “Ah,” Yonghoon breathed, nodding. He cleared his throat. “The couple will enter,” he announced loudly. The room erupted in a shuffling of feet and chairs as everyone repositioned themselves to watch Dongmyeong and Giwook walk in. Hyungu was certain he’d never seen either of them smile so big before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon cleared his throat again. Hyungu wondered if it would be appropriate for him to get the singer a glass of water. “You all know what we’re here for,” Yonghoon began. “Our wonderful friends are… taking an awfully big step together.” His voice faltered and caught. He blinked and swallowed. “Aigo,” he breathed as the first two tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu stepped up, placing a hand on Yonghoon’s back as he fell apart, becoming nothing more than sniffles and sobs. “Hey, get it together, hyung,” Hyungu whispered as he gently took the index cards from Yonghoon’s hand. He skimmed the words. “I’m not saying any of this. Just sit down and gather yourself, please.” Yonghoon fell into the chair that was set up for him to sit in during the vows as Hyungu took his place. “Sorry, everyone. Dongmyeong-ah, Giwook-ah, you guys are like my baby brothers. It’s been an honor watching you make each other so happy. Go ahead and make your promises to one another. Dongmyeong can go first. He’s got seniority.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The guests laughed. They knew Dongmyeong was only two weeks older than his fiancé. Dongmyeong’s head felt heavy, his nose still a little congested from crying. He turned to face Giwook and they joined hands. “Giwook-ah,” he began. The practice space door opened and a woman ducked inside, shutting it softly before moving quietly along the wall to an empty seat. “Your mother is here.” Dongmyeong watched Giwook’s eyes grow wide and fill with tears. “I’m so glad she’s here to hear me tell you I’ve never imagined my life with anyone but you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong squeezed Giwook’s hands, smiling when he noticed the yellow polish on Giwook's nails. He took a shaky breath. “Maybe it’ll never be legal for us, but what does it matter? You’re my soulmate. I will never leave your side. And I’ll keep my jealousy in check. No matter what the future holds, I will do my best to take it with strength and grace, and with your hand in mine the whole time.” He turned around to take Giwook’s ring from Dongju, slipping it onto the bassist’s finger. “That’s my promise. It’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sniffled. Dongmyeong gave his hands another reassuring squeeze. “Dongmyeong-ah wouldn’t let me make my vows a song,” he complained to the room, eliciting another round of laughter. “When I initially planned out my life, I figured I’d find a wife one day and have some babies and live domestically ever after, but this seems like a lot more fun. A lot of people claim to have married their best friend, but I know I actually get to do it. So my promise to you is to always be loyal. I will remain steadfast, as always, through all the good and bad. I will celebrate with you when you’re happy. I’ll be a shoulder to cry on when you’re upset. You will hear ‘I love you’ on my every breath until I draw my very last.” Giwook let go of Dongmyeong’s hand and reached out to Dongju, receiving the other ring in the pair and gently sliding it onto Dongmyeong’s hand. “That is my promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong glanced out at the guests. Keonhee was a sobbing mess at one of the tables, with Seoho patting his back and stifling laughter. Youngjo sat with Giwook’s mother at a table near the back. Youngjo held her hand tightly as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Dongmyeong smiled at them. Hwanwoong stood in the middle of the aisle, snapping photos with a DSLR camera. Geonhak sat at the table with Eomoni and Abeoji, a soft smile on his lips. He caught Dongmyeong’s eye, bit his lip, and nodded, and that was when Dongmyeong noticed the moisture in his eyes. Ever stoic, that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hyungu said. “I think, as far as anyone in this room is concerned, you two are married now. If our leader has nothing else to say…” Yonghoon shook his head rapidly and waved his arm. “Congratulations, guys. You may kiss if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong placed his hands on Giwook’s sides as his new husband took a half step forward, cupping Dongmyeong’s chin in his hands. They kissed and Dongmyeong heard new sniffles from somewhere behind himself, soon drowned out by all the clapping. When he pulled away, he caught Dongju wiping tears. Those were his brother’s sniffles. He smiled and mouthed, “I love you.” Dongju just nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook almost didn’t want to cut Geonhak’s beautiful little wedding cake, but he and Dongmyeong carved out a slice to share. He scooped up some frosting on his finger and wiped it on Dongmyeong’s nose. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to do my makeup today?” Dongmyeong scolded him good-naturedly, smiling as he wiped the frosting off his face. “Are we children?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Giwook said. They ate the slice together. It was absolutely delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time, Yonghoon managed to collect himself and stop sobbing. He approached just as Giwook was chewing the last bite of his dinner, seated at a table with his mother and Dongmyeong’s parents. “This is from everybody,” Yonghoon said as he held out an envelope with both hands. Giwook took it and opened it. It was stuffed full with cash, along with plane tickets and a voucher. “Enjoy your honeymoon on Jeju Island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t accept this,” Dongmyeong said. “Hyung, this is too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Yonghoon argued. “And you have to accept it. It’s already paid for. Make sure you thank Young K-sunbae. He and his parents paid for the penthouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penthouse?” Giwook spluttered. His eyes traveled to the older bass guitarist, who was in the middle of chatting with Youngjo a few tables away. He looked over at the couple and winked before exiting his conversation to join them. “Penthouse?” Giwook repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penthouse,” Young K confirmed with a laugh. “You guys better like it. It’s similar to the one my bandmates and I stayed in when we went to Jeju for a healing trip. It’s got its own pool and everything. Perfect for a week-long getaway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunbaenim,” Giwook began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Young K interrupted. “Brian? Younghyun? Not sunbaenim. You don’t have to be so formal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Giwook revised. “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have one more gift for you guys, and it’s just from Harin and Hyungu and me,” Yonghoon said. “Harin’s parents brought it along today. I can’t believe they were able to keep it quiet and secret for the whole thing.” He gestured for Harin to join them and the drummer made his way over to the table with a bundle in his arms. It was wrapped in a lightweight blue blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your baby,” he said as he reached them, setting the bundle in Dongmyeong’s arms. “Name him whatever you like. He’s a very good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wet nose poked out of the blanket and Dongmyeong gasped. Giwook grinned. “It’s a puppy!” he exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to name a dog Gyuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too close to your name,” Dongmyeong argued. He held the little brindle mutt close to his face. The puppy’s tongue emerged and laved over Dongmyeong’s nose and mouth. “Yuck. Let’s call him Slimer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not nice!” Giwook said. “He’s kissing you! We’ll call him Bbo-bbo.” He took the pup into his own arms while Dongmyeong wiped at his face with a napkin. “Welcome to our family, Bbo-bbo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! All that's left in this series is the honeymoon.</p><p>- Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>